


The Most Beautiful Lie

by Dreaming_of_Fairys



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, has a happy ending i swear, otp: nightlight, sting x rogue, stingro, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Fairys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting's cheating. At least, that's what it seems like to Rogue. So many secrets, so many reasons, so much evidence. And it all was becoming clearer by the day. Because at this point...Rogue was losing faith. It is going to take a lot for Sting to win back Rogue's trust...and he's running out of time. Thankfully for Sting, Rogue isn't ready to let go just yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Lie

The door slams shut loudly, causing Rogue's head to jerk up from the video lacrima. Sting lets out an exhausted, stressed groan, collapsing on the couch beside Rogue. He rests his head on the Shadow Dragon's shoulder, closing his eyes shut tightly. "Damn..." he mumbles. "I'm exhausted."

Rogue sighs. They'd made plans for that evening, including dessert, board games, a movie, and something sexual. Honestly, even though Rogue was demisexual, he'd gotten to the point where he was finding himself getting more and more furious at the lack of attention Sting was giving him. Even romantic moments had become a rarity. Sure, Sting was busy, but lately he'd been declining Rogue's assistance with paperwork. Rogue couldn't shake the feeling that Sting was distancing himself on purpose. "So, for the third time in a row, no weekly hang out night?" Rogue sighs, exasperated.

"Sorry," Sting winces. "I'm kind of sleepy..."

"Not even a movie?" Rogue tries to hide the desperation in his voice, but it fails. He looks Sting straight in the eyes, his lip trembling slightly.

Sting finds himself unable to look away from Rogue's intense eyes. "Yeah," he nods slowly, "let's watch a movie."

They end up picking a romantic comedy, which is Rogue's favorite movie genre (although he'd never admit it). Sting laughs the whole way through, curled up comfortably against Rogue's warm body. But Rogue was silent almost the entire time, staring at the couple on the screen with heavy eyes. Frowning, Sting tilts his head up from where it had been leaning against Rogue's chest, carefully studying his partner's face. "Hey," he says softly, reaching up to cup Rogue's cheek. "Are you okay, Rogue?"

"I'm fine." Rogue's voice is empty and hollow. He refuses to look at Sting, keeping his eyes on the lacrima screen.

Sting sighs, reaching for the remote with his free hand. He pauses the movie, then sits up. He turns so he's facing Rogue, with his hands on Rogue's thighs pinning him to the couch. Sting wasn't letting him out of this one. "Is it because I 'canceled' again?"

"What do you think?" Rogue responds bitterly, looking away from Sting's bright blue eyes.

"You don't have to close yourself off like this." Sting's voice is even, choosing his words carefully. "It just can't be that, Rogue... What else is bothering you?"

Rogue shoves Sting off of him, a fire in his eyes, "Can you stop being so freakin' nosy?!" he snaps. "I'm so sick of you ignoring me and then acting like everything's normal, because it's NOT, okay?! And you can't expect me to tell you what's going on with ME if you won't tell me what's wrong with YOU!"

Recoiling as if he were slapped, Sting's eyes widen in shock and slight fear. "What are you saying?" he chokes out. "We made a promise two years ago when we started dating that we would always tell each other exactly how we feel! Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were feeling like this?!"

"Why should I tell you?!" Rogue shouts, stepping off the couch. "You're hiding things from me too!" He turns on his heel, storming towards the door to their bedroom. "You can sleep on the couch," he says bitterly. "I want to be alone tonight." He slams the door behind him, leaving Sting with a paused movie and a feeling of neglect.

Rogue sinks to the floor, his back sliding against the door. Sobs rack his shoulders, covering his face with his hands. Sting was up to something, and he knew it. Turning down a peaceful, romantic, and sensual evening with Rogue for three weeks in a row wasn't anything like Sting at all. In fact, Sting had been the one to come up with the idea.

It had been the morning after their first time, lying side by side under the covers as the golden sunlight streamed through the window. "We should do this more often," Sting grinned, the sunlight reflecting off his earring. "Like once a week. With ice cream and board games."

Rogue had continued without skipping a beat. "And romantic comedies."

Sting laughed out loud and snuggled into Rogue's shoulder. "And romantic comedies."

Rogue's heart aches, the memory bringing back the emotional baggage he had pushed away. He longs for those simple days one year ago. Things were effortless between them, both so in love that everything fit together like a smooth-edged puzzle. But now, things were dysfunctional, breaking apart at the seams.

Could Rogue's suspicions be correct, and Sting really is cheating on him? Who could this person be? Is this person someone from the guild? Are they a boy, or a girl? Could Sting have been lying about his sexuality to Rogue all this time?

As tears slide down his cheeks like crystal rivers, Rogue lifts his head towards the window above their bed. Moonlight shines through, casting white all over the room... White light...black shadows... Yin and Yang... One cannot exist without the other...

And yet...they were separating.

Rogue slams his fist on the counter, creating a loud BANG. Multiple people in the guild look up at the Shadow Dragon in surprise, not expecting the outburst. They all could tell something happened that caused Rogue pain. His eyes are puffy with dark rings underneath. He got no sleep the night before, staying up late into the night, crying until his eyes were dry. "Where's Sting?" The dark-haired boy's voice was laced with suspicion and fury, his tone completely no-nonsense.

Knowing that this wasn't the time to mess around with Rogue, Orga pipes up nervously with, "Uh, well, he went on some errands... I think."

Eyes flashing dangerously, Rogue's cape swirls around him as he stalks towards the door. "I'm going out."

"Okay," Orga says weakly, a bit frightened by his friend's aggressive behavior. "Uh...good luck, I guess?"

"Something must've happened between him and Sting," Rufus notes as Rogue exits the guild. "I haven't seen Rogue this riled up since the Sorcerer Article with private pictures of them in it...and that was like five months ago."

Rogue blocks out the rest of his friends' comments, slamming the double doors behind him. Sniffing the air, he catches a very faint trace of Sting's scent, a familiar mixture of cologne and scented laundry detergent. For a moment Rogue forgot the situation and simply melted into the comfort the scent brought him, but he quickly snaps out of his reverie.

Following Sting's scent, Rogue heads down the cobbled streets. He walks in a confident, purposeful stride, causing people that normally wave hello to simply move out of his way. The whole town could tell when Rogue was in one of his moods, and this was one of those times. He passes by the bakery, barbershop, and supermarket. Finally, Rogue skids to a halt in front of the finest jewelry store in town, Sting's scent unbelievably strong in his nose.

Rogue looks into the building through the large glass windows. A frown etches onto his face at the sight of Sting, standing in front of the counter with a small black box. He opens it, revealing blue rose earrings. He seems to be negotiating something with the clerk, a set in his jaw as he gestures violently with his hands. She looks angry, her eyes narrowed as she leans across the counter. The two of them argue back and forth, until finally Sting snatches up the box and receipt, then storms from the store in a huff.

He shouts over his shoulder into the store as he leaves, "FUCK YOU. I'LL JUST GO SOMEWHERE ELSE THEN!" Sting blinks away angry tears, shoving the earring box into his pocket. "Damn!" he hisses. "What a bitch! I can't believe she had the nerve to say all that shit about us! ARRRGH!"

Rogue is tempted to say something, to see the caught reaction on Sting's face, but his voice is suddenly stolen from him. Instead he stands there outside the jewelry store, watching as Sting walks alone down the street. Rogue holds back tears. So it was true then. Sting was cheating. Rogue clutches his hand into a fist, digging his nails into his palm. Tonight, he was going to confront Sting...

And yet, when the night came, Rogue couldn't bring himself to speak. Sting had moved back to their bed from the couch without either one of them saying anything about it. The warm feeling of Sting's breath on his neck had been sorely missed, as well as the pair of strong arms that held him close in an almost protective manner. And so, Rogue said nothing.

He didn't fall asleep, too worried what his nightmares may be that night, especially since he would have trouble believing anything Sting said to comfort him. Those promises were all broken now...

The days went by slower and slower. Rogue didn't sleep, nor did he say anything to Sting about the earrings. He kept to himself, not talking to anyone except Frosch. He kept his distance from anyone in the guild, not wanting to make any mistakes. He didn't need Sting hearing about his suspicions just yet.

It had been three weeks now since Rogue had seen Sting at the jewelry store. Since then, Sting had been having constant secret lacrima calls, locked away in his office talking for a half hour twice a week. The betrayal was so obvious to Rogue, sticking out like a sore thumb.

He was getting close to snapping. But if they broke up, where would be able to Rogue go? Being the Guild Master's ex-boyfriend wasn't really a title he wanted to hold. He'd have to leave Sabertooth entirely, the only home he'd ever really had. He'd be leaving his family behind, and everything he'd ever loved. Would he go to another guild, like Fairy Tail or Lamia Scale? Fairy Tail would definitely take him in with welcoming arms, and Rogue doubted Lamia would say no to a Dragon Slayer.

But both places wouldn't feel the same. There would be no spontaneous sing-offs lead by Orga that ended in him knocked out with a chair. There would be no trivia hosted by Rufus, with Rogue acing it, Sting saying stupid things on purpose to make people laugh, and Yukino handing out prizes.

But most of all, there would be no Sting. That was the deal-breaker for Rogue. There would be no slow dancing under the stars, no forehead kisses before bed, no making out in the storage room, and no secret sex in Sting's office. Flowers for Rogue would never arrive in the guild mail, sent from a "secret admirer". Little love notes would not appear on the corners of old paperwork for Rogue to file. "Job requests" in which were really fancy dates in disguise would never be pinned on the request board for Rogue to see.

It was all dust now. Once Rogue confronted Sting for cheating, things were just going to go downhill. That fact alone was the only reason why Rogue didn't leave a month ago. He couldn't bring himself to say a word, too afraid to lose the comfort Sting had given him for over ten years. It was going to hurt like hell, losing Sting. Rogue had known and loved Sting for so long...how could Rogue leave him now?

"Hey." Sting's gentle voice pulls Rogue out of his thoughts. Rogue blinks, realizing that he'd zoned out in the middle of the hallway. "Are you feeling okay, Rogue?" Sting's hair is a mess, and his face is lined with obvious stress. "Have you even been sleeping?"

Rogue remains silent. Sting sighs, placing a gentle hand on Rogue's shoulder. "I'm worried about you, babe. What's hurting you?" His blue eyes are filled with obvious exhaustion, as if he's been overworking himself. "I'll make it go away," Sting says softly. "I promise."

Annoyed by the pet name and his partner's words, Rogue responds coldly, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Sting's eyes widen in surprise. "R-Rogue...wh-what...?!"

Lashing out in a blind rage, Rogue slaps Sting's hand away. "YOU'RE WHAT'S HURTING ME, OKAY?!" Sting chokes, watching as furious tears stream down his partner's face. "I TRUSTED YOU! AND I'VE STAYED WITH YOU FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS WHEN I PROBABLY SHOULD'VE LEFT!"

Tears pool up in Sting's eyes as he grabs both of Rogue's shoulders. "Why?!" His voice cracks dangerously. "Why do you want to leave?! What did I do?! What can I do?!"

Placing both hands on Sting's chest, Rogue shoves him backwards onto the floor. Sting falls to his knees, bruising his legs on the wood. Lip trembling, he looks up at Rogue like a kicked puppy. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU'BE BEEN LEADING ME ON, YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE!" Rogue's whole body shakes as he manages to choke out, "Who is it?! Who is this person?! Is it even another guy, or is everything a lie?! WHO IS SHE?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sting sobs, salty water coating his cheeks like dripping paint. "There's no one else, especially not a GIRL! What gave you that idea?!"

Rogue tries to keep his voice steady, but his anger gets the better of him. "You bought earrings...! Earrings for a girl! I saw you... I SAW YOU! AND YOU TALKED ABOUT SOME BITCHY CLERK INSULTING 'US'! OF COURSE SHE GOT MAD! EVERYONE KNOWS WE'RE TOGETHER, SO SHE KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING!"

"Those were for Yukino's BIRTHDAY!" Sting cries. "I was there anyways buying myself something so I picked some up! It's in a week and a half anyway!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU BUY THEM OVER A MONTH AGO?!" Rogue screams. "AND WHY ARE YOU CONSTANTLY TALKING PRIVATELY ON THE LACRIMA?!"

Sobbing so hard he was nearly hysterical, Sting manages out, "Y-You don't understand-! There's no one else, it's just you, I swear on my life that-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Rogue shouts, turning away from Sting. "I'M LEAVING. I'M DONE. I'M DONE WITH ALL OF THESE LIES!"

"I'm lying for your sake!" Sting begs. "Please, give me one more week! Just until Friday! On Friday everything will make sense, I promise!"

Rogue slowly turns around, his eyes cold. "You've promised a lot of things you haven't kept," Rogue growls, digging his nails into his palm. "Why should I trust you now?! Why should I give you a second chance, Sting?!"

"Just one week," Sting whimpers, practically crawling across the floor to reach him. "Believe in me for just one more week... If you want to give up then, do it... All I'm asking is for one more chance..." His fingers curl around Rogue's pant leg, grabbing onto the black fabric as if it is his lifeline.

Rogue looks down at the sobbing Dragon Slayer, his normally bright and happy blue eyes stained with red from crying. Sting was in pieces in front of him, begging for forgiveness, completely and totally vulnerable. The look of helplessness in his eyes hits Rogue right in the heart, a place that hadn't been affected in quite some time: sympathy. Rogue's fist slowly uncurls, revealing the marks his nails left on his palm. He could feel his resolve crumbling, the fury he once felt dissolving into nothing. Here he was, once again, giving in.

The entire scenario ached, as if reminding Rogue that no matter how much he wanted to go, he couldn't. He was already drowning in the love he felt for Sting, the water going over his head and pulling him under. If he stayed much longer...he was never going to be strong enough to leave, no matter what the situation... If he went under...he'd be trapped forever.

And yet, there was something comforting about a lifetime by Sting's side, watching as he smiled as bright as the sun, his eyes reflecting the color of the sky. No matter how much he wanted to turn around and leave...he had to give Sting one final chance.

"Okay."

Rogue's voice comes out as barely a whisper, just loud enough for Sting to hear. "I'll give you one more week... I'll believe until Friday..."

Sting's on his feet in seconds. "Really?!" he cries, his voice shaking. "Oh my good god, Rogue..." He puts his hand over the bridge of his nose, tears pouring down on each side. "Thank you," he whispers. "I promise...this is going to be the best week of your life..."

"Stay with me all week," Rogue says firmly. "Don't leave my side. Ever."

A shaky smile spreads across Sting's face. "Of course," he hiccups. Something changes in his expression, going from serious to suggestive. "Joint showers?"

Rogue can't stop the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Without missing a beat, he nods and says, "Joint showers." Rogue quickly pushes back the heartbreak that comes with the familiar way they were speaking, just like that morning so long ago.

Instead, he melts into the kiss Sting suddenly slams onto his lips, shoving away all the negativity. As their bodies pressed close together, the kiss quickly becoming passionate and desperate, Rogue couldn't help but to think 'this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong'... And yet, the whole thing was just so...right. As Sting's hands wandered up Rogue's chest to remove his cape, Rogue shoves those thoughts away.

There's no fighting the way he feels, especially with the way his entire body was craving the contact he hasn't had in so long. His desire getting the better of him, Rogue gives in to Sting. With no regrets, Rogue lets Sting carry him to their room, letting go of all emotional attachment and simply letting the his body have what it wants. One last time...it couldn't hurt, could it? Just one last time...and then never again. Tears in his eyes, Rogue allows himself to fade away into Sting, their bodies fitting together just like the way they used to, with no sharp edges or protruding corners. Just smooth lines molding into one, breathing in unison, lips clicked into place. Flawless...beautiful...together.

And yet, in Rogue's mind...this was last time this beauty would be seen.

Rogue awoke with a pounding in his head, a pain in his neck, and a pair of comforting arms around his waist. He gazes at the sunlight on the wall, his heart numb. After Sting had fallen asleep that night, Rogue had cried endlessly into his pillow, the sounds muffled by the fabric covering. He still loved him...and that was a truth more painful than any lie. His eyes puffy from crying and his lips swollen from the many kisses Sting had given him that night prior, Rogue slowly climbs out of bed. On instinct, he gazes back at Sting's sleeping form.

The rainbow was there again, reflecting straight into Rogue's face. The pure, passive beauty of Sting's sleeping face brought only more pain to Rogue's already breaking heart. Did he really have to leave this all behind...?

He stumbles into the bathroom, grabbing onto the granite sink counter with both hands. His eyes should be dry from crying the night before, but more tears flow in rivers down Rogue's cheeks. Suddenly remembering that he wasn't supposed to leave Sting alone, Rogue turns to exit the bathroom once more. He stops for a moment, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His stomach drops. He really was a mess, wasn't he? No wonder Sting had voiced his concerns...

"Mmm...Rogue?" Sting's sleepy voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you showering?"

Rogue wipes away the tears with the back of his hand, knowing that Sting would not react well if he saw them. "Yes. The door's unlocked."

A few moments later, the two of them stood underneath the hot water, the only sound being the droplets hitting the porcelain. Neither of them spoke. There was no awkwardness about sharing, as this wasn't a new thing for the two of them. No, it was rather that something needed to be said, but neither of them knew how to say it.

Finally Sting speaks. "Did you sleep?" He runs his now shampoo-covered fingers through his hair, watching his partner's face intently.

Rogue's voice cracks dangerously as he answers, "No."

"Thought so," Sting says softly, running his hands underneath the water to clean them. His blue eyes are filled with concern as he studies Rogue's expression. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" His tone is gentle and loving, so much so that Rogue nearly starts crying all over again.

"No," he chokes out. "I...I just thought that maybe...maybe that was..." He turns away, hiding behind his damp bangs. "Nevermind."

Sting doesn't reply. Rogue turns to look at his face, water droplets falling in front of his eyes. Sting is looking at the floor, his eyes heavy. "Yeah..." he says softly. "I...I know what you're thinking..." To some people, that statement would seem creepy, but to the two of them, it was simply the truth. They'd known each other for so long that simple barriers like lying weren't enough. They could read each other's mood from just their eyes...all it took was one simple glance.

Sting slowly picks up the soap, his hands trembling. "I mean..." His voice quavers as he talks. "I certainly don't want that to be the last time...b-but...if that's what you want...then...that's the way things are going to be." He sounds so brokenhearted and lonely that for a moment Rogue doubts everything he's been suspecting for the past month or so. Sting raises his head to meet Rogue's eyes for the first time that morning. "I love you...you know that...right?"

"Yeah," Rogue can't stop the tears this time. "I...I just c-can't bring myself to not feel so strongly about you... No matter what I tell myself... I still love you..."

Sting smiles a shaky smile. "Well," he says quietly. "Then wait for Friday... Everything's going to get better... I promise you that..."

"I believe you," Rogue whispers. To his shock, for the first time in what seemed like forever, he finds himself believing his own words. There was no doubt in his voice...that trust that he thought was gone was still hanging on...

Even if it was just by a tiny thread.

Rogue had to admit, Sting was doing pretty well. They only gave each other privacy to use the restroom, by each other's side the entire rest of the day. Their guild mates seemed extremely relieved, having noticed the stress between them almost before they did.

They'd gone on a little informal date every single day, whether it was a walk in the park, lunch at a café, or even just paperwork and snacks, Rogue felt satisfied. It felt like the way things used to, where he could just tell Sting anything, no matter how embarrassing or strange or personal. It almost made him want to forget his doubts, shove them aside and keep on living his life, but he knew he couldn't do that... No, Sting's sudden change of behavior right after being accused of being a cheater was a little suspicious. And as much as Rogue hated to admit it, most of this was probably just Sting trying to regain Rogue's trust.

And yet...Rogue's head was finding other explanations for the situation, such as telling him that Sting wasn't lying and that the increase in attention was simply because he felt guilty for being so busy. But it almost seemed too...childish to be true. There was something going on underneath; Rogue just hadn't found it yet.

Friday was approaching fast, the days seeming to fly by like they barely even existed at all. In fact, for the longest time Rogue wondered if it was all just a dream he'd had one night, and that he still hadn't told Sting his suspicions. But things weren't perfect, and it was those imperfect things that kept him tethered to the real world.

Friday crept upon Rogue so quickly that for a moment he still thought he had another week. But then he saw the big red circle on Sting's calendar over today's date, 'DATE NIGHT' written in sloppy lettering inside the circle. A small smile forms on Rogue's lips as he pulls a dark green t-shirt from the dresser, not really needing to dress in his usual clothes. As he pulls the shirt over his head, he can't help but to wonder what Sting had planned for tonight. Where would they go? And of course, what was the big secret? Was he really a cheater...?

Before Rogue could pull his shirt down, he feels Sting's lips press against his back, right between his shoulder blades. "Lookin' good today," he laughs, sounding a little nervous.

To be honest, Sting's nerves didn't surprise Rogue at all. If he was in Sting's shoes, having one chance to prove himself, he would probably so nervous he'd end up sick to his stomach. Finally pulling his shirt down, Rogue lets out a small sigh. "You too," he says, not really looking at Sting before answering. Out of curiosity, his eyes wander towards Sting, not surprised to see him wearing a white muscle shirt much like the ones he always wore. "No jacket today?" Rogue asks, simply wanting to break the silence and tension between them.

"Nah," Sting replies offhandedly. "It's too hot for that..." The silence returns, leaving Rogue to slip on his boots before they leave the room to head to the Guild Hall.

The rest of the day felt agonizingly slow. Rogue kept glancing up at the clock on the wall, desperately wanting it to read 5pm so they could go home and get ready. The hours ticked by even slower than usual, every minute feeling like five.

He must've ended up falling asleep, because he woke up passed out on top of his book at 5pm, Sting gently shaking him awake. "Time to go."

"Mmm..." Rogue murmurs sleepily. "Okay. Give me a second." His heavy eyelids droop, the lack of sleep finally catching up with him.

"Don't fall asleep on me again," Sting replies jokingly, ruffling Rogue's loose hair. "C'mon. We need to go. We don't want to get a late start, eh?"

Yawning, Rogue stretches his arms upwards towards the sky. "Yeah..." Sting slides his hand into Rogue's, their fingers intertwining perfectly together. They walk home side by side, leaving the Exceeds behind with Yukino. Leaves fly through the air, carried by a light breeze. The sun streaked the sky with gold, like a watercolor painting. In that moment, Rogue forgot once more why he was hurting. Why should he hurt if there was a world as beautiful as this one that he could share with an equally beautiful person such as Sting?

Once they got home, Rogue changes into a charcoal gray dress shirt, dark wash jeans, and black loafers. Sting comes up behind him, making a clicking noise with his tongue. "As much as I love how tight that shirt is, you need to change."

Rogue frowns, looking down at his outfit. "Is there a stain or something?"

"Nah," Sting shoves Rogue's formal tuxedo into his hands. "Just not fancy enough. Wear this instead."

Finally noticing that his partner was also wearing a tux, Rogue bewilderingly replies, "B-But you hate tuxedos, Sting."

Sting snorts. "I hate wearing them, true." Smirking as Rogue unbuttons his shirt, he tacks on, "But you look good in them." Rogue's face flushes as Sting continues. "Besides, it would really suck to have such an expensive reservation go to waste because we're underdressed."

Rogue chokes on his own spit as he shrugs on the black jacket. "Expensive reservation?! Underdressed?!"

Sting's expression turns serious. "Well, I mean, this is kind of a big deal..."

Rogue simply nods in reply, finally pulling on his shoes once more. He brushes out his hair until it's smooth, then joins Sting by the door.

"Shall we?" Sting extends his elbow, grinning from ear to ear.

Rogue links his arm with Sting's, nodding as he replies, "Of course."

The walk was long, as the place was out of town. Every single minute was agonizing, like an animal gnawing away at the insides of Rogue's stomach. His nerves were acting up, just like he had expected. Whatever Sting was about to tell him, it was big deal. This night...was everything. What happened now would dictate their future... Rogue's future, if it went badly. Sting's future would be impacted as well, of course, but he would remain Guild Master while Rogue would leave to wander Fiore in search for a new life. A new life that he didn't want...

A warm hand then covers Rogue's eyes, blocking out the sun-kissed horizon. "St-Sting?!"

"Shhh. Just trust me. I'll lead you the rest of the way."

As they had encountered similar situations before in much bleaker times, Rogue instinctively let Sting guide him through the darkness. It almost felt comforting, in a way, to just feel the warmth of his partner's hands and smell the fresh scents of autumn.

Finally they come to a stop. Rogue can feel the slight change in the airflow that implied they were in front of a large structure.

"Okay," Sting says gently, trying to conceal the excitement in his voice and failing miserably. He carefully removes his hand from Rogue's eyes, quickly adding, "Open your eyes."

Filled with anticipation, Rogue slowly opens his eyes. A gasp escapes his lips before he can stop it, his mouth forming a wide O. Eyes widening, he manages out, "No. Fucking. Way."

Sting laughs excitedly, practically dancing around Rogue as he squeals out, "Yes!"

"This is a joke," Rogue breathes.

"Nope, no joke!" Sting's grin only widens as he rushes towards the glass double doors. "C'mon!"

"I can't believe this," Rogue shakes his hand. "This has to be a dream..." It really did feel like something from a dream...

They were currently standing in front of the third-highest rated restaurant in all of Fiore. This place was also the most expensive restaurant within 100 miles of Sabertooth. Basically, this wasn't your everyday meal spot.

Last time the two of them had walked through this town 2 and a half years ago, Sting had said, "I'm going to take my soulmate here someday... Gonna surprise them with it. I can't wait to see the look on their face..."

Rogue had replied with, "I'd cry if someone took me here... Both because it's too damn expensive of a place to take someone like me, and because it would be a dream come true."

A single tear makes its way down Rogue's cheek, his lip trembling. "You..." Sting pauses in front of the door, turning to look at Rogue. "You said...you would take...your soulmate..."

A warm, loving smile spreads across Sting's face. "Of course I was talking about you, ya dork." A light blush tints his cheeks as he continues. "Jeez. It's not like I starting crushing on you two days before we got together."

"Until you said that...I thought you didn't believe in soulmates," Rogue chooses his words, carefully, watching Sting's face.

"Yeah," Sting leans forward, wiping away the tear with his thumb. "I didn't. But for you, I'll believe anything." He pauses for a moment, leaning closer so their foreheads are touching. "That sounded cheesy as hell," he laughs quietly.

"I don't mind," Rogue feels another tear create a sparkling trail on his cheek, which Sting instantly wipes away.

"Let's go!" Sting grins, taking Rogue's hand. "C'mon, I wanna see what the inside looks like!"

Rogue smiles at Sting's childlike excitement, letting him pull him into the restaurant. Another gasp escapes his lips, and Sting lets out a breathy "whoa...".

The fixtures on the ceiling are made of light lacrima in all different colors, casting rainbows on the sleek black polished tables. The floor is black as well, shiny enough to cast a reflection. The walls are covered with glass, and behind the glass was water pouring down into a small basin at the bottom. The light lacrima above the water made it dance with color.

"Holy shit," Sting's eyes are as wide as saucers, "it's even prettier than I thought..."

"...I might cry again," Rogue admits. He is stunned beyond belief: where, when, and how did Sting get the money to take him here? There's no way he could've done it in the past week... Which means...he had it planned even before the argument. This fact leaves Rogue with a confused headache. This factor didn't add up to the rest of his evidence... Could he be wrong?

"No more crying," Sting chuckles. "Even if it's happy crying. I'd prefer to see a smile." Rogue feels the smile already on his lips widen, showing his teeth. Sting laughs happily. "There we go! Just like that! Now keep that smile for the rest of the evening, eh?"

He approaches the counter, not letting go of Rogue's hand. "Special reservation for two. Should be under Agria."

Rogue chokes. "Agria?" he splutters. "That's Yukino's-"

"She helped me book it," Sting explains. "That's part of the reason why I got her those earrings. She's been a big help, you know."

Speechless, Rogue can only feel his argument slipping away. Was this the way a cheater acted...? It really didn't seem like it at all... Suddenly, Rogue felt horrible. Had he really treated Sting like garbage, made him cry, and nearly left the guild...for nothing?

"Ah, yes," the man behind the counter smiles. "You're Mr. Sting Eucliffe, correct?"

"Yep," Sting pops the 'p' like he always does when he gets excited.

"Perfect, you're right on time." The man looks over at Rogue and smiles, and the Shadow Dragon gets the feeling that their table is going to be even fancier than everything else in this restaurant.

They walk together through the restaurant and then up the glass stairs onto a second floor. Once again, Rogue's breath is taken away. The table the man guides them too is glass, with the light lacrima inside the table. They change colors very slowly, fading through the rainbow. The table is right by the edge of the 'balcony' which overlooks the first floor.

Rogue takes the seat away from the edge. For some reason, there's a frown on Sting's face as he pulls the chair out. It makes a slight noise against the dark tile, to which he looks concerned. His eyes a little jittery now, he sits down across from Rogue.

"Your food should be here in about 20 minutes," the man says. "If you need water, turn the lacrima on the glass there and place your cup next to it."

"We get rainbow water?!" Sting says excitedly, realizing that the tiny lacrima the man spoke of was connected to the glass wall on his right.

"It's not really rainbow, sir, it's just the lacrima in the walls and in the bottom of your cup," the man explains.

"Still!" Sting's eyes are shining. "I love this place already!"

"I'm glad to hear it," the man smiles. "I'll be back with some wine in a few minutes." The man then leaves the two to themselves.

Sting instantly pours himself some water, the lacrima at the bottom activating from the cold. "Oh, awesome! Temperature sensitive! Damn, is this place cool!"

"You didn't even check it out before making a reservation?" Rogue smiles as Sting takes Rogue's cup from him, pouring water into it.

"Well, not in person." Sting passes the cup back to Rogue. "I mean, I've heard so many things about it I figured it'd work. Besides, you expressed interest in it a few years ago."

"I still can't believe you remembered that," Rogue replies in disbelief, sipping the water.

"Of course I did," Sting laughs. "I have a pretty good memory. I have to, to be Guild Master."

"Your wine, sirs." Rogue nearly falls out of his seat, not realizing the man had reappeared.

"Thanks," Sting also looks slightly startled as he watches the man pour them glasses, then leave again. Laughing shakily, he says, "Who knew wine could be so scary?"

Rogue snorts, nearly choking on his water. "Very funny."

Silence falls between them, heavier than usual. Sting slowly and hesitantly picks up the wine, his eyes fixed on Rogue's face as if wishing he'd say something. Tipping back a tiny fraction of the liquid, Sting swallows and sets the cup back down.

Finally, Rogue decides he can't stand waiting anymore. "Sting?" he asks softly. "...Why have you been lying? You said...you said you'd tell me today..."

Sting sighs, looking at the rainbows at the bottom of his cup. "Yeah... I did say I'd tell you..." He looks up at Rogue, his expression serious. "I have some questions for you, Rogue... Please answer them honestly...and I'll be honest too. We can go back and forth asking questions..." Rogue nods, feeling dread sink in his stomach. "Okay," Sting takes a deep breath, "What made you think I was cheating?"

Rogue also takes a deep breath, holding back tears. "You...you bought earrings that were obviously for a girl, you kept talking on the lacrima for hours, you ignored me, didn't want my help with paperwork, acted suspicious...yeah..." Feeling guilty he says softly, "It wasn't enough evidence, to be honest... I just made assumptions... H-However...you...you didn't cheat, did you?"

Sting takes Rogue's hands in his from across the table. "Of course not," he whispers quietly. "And I'm not upset for you accusing me of doing so... I know that you have very low self-esteem... You've asked me a million times before if me loving you was a joke..." Rogue blinks tears away once again, relieved beyond belief. "That brings me to the next question... Rogue...do you still love me as much as you used to...?"

"Of course," Rogue chokes out, no hesitation in his voice. He quickly continues on, "What were you really doing that you didn't want me to see?"

Sting slowly lets go of Rogue's hands. "Close your eyes," he whispers. Expecting a kiss or something, Rogue follows Sting's orders. But no such gesture comes. Instead, Rogue hears the sound of Sting's chair scraping against the tile. Was he planning on leaving so that he didn't have to tell him?! White hot anger courses through his veins. How dare he...!

Sting's gentle voice brings him back, settling his boiling blood.. "Open your eyes, Rogue... And look to your right..."

Fear and nerves becoming prominent, Rogue carefully opens his crimson eyes. His mouth falls open in an audible gasp. "Y-You..."

"I have one final question," Sting says with tears in his eyes. Rogue chokes slightly, his own tears pouring down in waves. He knew what was coming...

Because Sting was on one knee, a black box similar to the earring box in his hands...and a single ring on the red cushion. "Rogue...I know your answer may not necessarily be yes...and I don't want it to be unless you're being honest...but...

"Will you spend forever with me?"

Sobbing almost hysterically, Rogue places both hands on either side of his head, clutching onto his hair. "I-" he cries. "I don't deserve you... T-To think that I was accusing you of cheating wh-when you were spending all your time getting enough money to p-pay for the perfect proposal..."

His sobs only get louder and louder. "I'm a horrible p-person... I-In fact, I should p-probably say n-no... You deserve so much better than f-filth like me..."

"Would I have asked if that were the case?" Sting asks gently, rising to his feet. He sets the ring box on the table, then bends down so he's eye level with Rogue, slowly moving Rogue's hands away and taking them into his own once more. "If you need more time..." Sting whispers. "I can give it to you..."

"N-No," Rogue sobs. "I'll decide now..." He blinks violently, trying to get rid of the tears, but to no avail. "A-As much as I b-believe I should say no... Wh-When I opened my eyes...for a brief moment I was so overwhelmingly happy... And b-because of that... I don't know what to do... B-Because I love you so much...but I don't want you stuck with someone like me..."

"I want to be with you," Sting corrects him, his voice strong and confident. "This was my choice, Rogue..."

"Then...h-how can I say n-no?" Rogue smiles shakily. He gently rests his forehead against Sting's, their tears mingling. "Yes, Sting," he whispers. "I...I'd love to marry you..."

Sting laughs loudly, picking Rogue up off his chair, knocking it over. He spins Rogue around, kissing him multiple times before setting him down again. Pulling him into a tight hug, Sting manages out, "Oh god, Rogue, I love you so fucking much. Thank you... I promise I'll make you happy..."

"You've never broken a promise," Rogue laughs through his tears, the words a relief to say.

Beaming brighter than ever before, Sting picks up the ring and gently slides it onto Rogue's left ring finger. Rogue holds it up to the light, his breath taken away. The ring is carved into a white dragon twisting around his finger, most likely made of ivory or quartz. The dragon's eye is a small glittering blue gem, either a sapphire or blue diamond.

"That's the only ring you're getting," Sting chuckles, "because all together it cost me a small fortune."

"All together?" Rogue asks, his eyes still fixed on the gleaming blue gem.

"Well, yeah. Two custom-made rings, along with a special sealant so they'll be super durable isn't cheap." Sting reaches into his pocket, revealing a ring much alike Rogue's, just black with a ruby. "I figured we could each get one that symbolizes the other person," Sting explains. "Cuz, ya know, we belong to each other."

Rogue takes the black ring and gently slides it onto Sting's finger, his hands shaking. "It's too perfect," Rogue breathes, feeling more tears cover his cheeks. "You really are something else, Sting, you know that?"

Sting kisses Rogue's cheek cheerfully. "Anything for you~" The bright smile never leaving his face, he sits back down in his chair. "C'mon, the food should be ready any moment. It's the special, supposedly the best here."

Rogue nods, wiping his streaming eyes on the back of his hand. In that moment, he'd never been happier.

Rogue wakes up with an overwhelming sense of warmth and security. He hadn't felt this at peace with himself in what felt like years. Everything that happened yesterday seemed like a dream...

He was engaged. It didn't feel real to Rogue...it was all too good to be true.

But as he studies his fiancé's sleeping face, he knows that it's real. This is no dream... Finally he has the happiness he's been searching for all his life, even if he feels like he doesn't deserve it.

The previous night was mostly a blur. They'd sat out on the balcony watching the sunset and drinking red wine, enjoying the peaceful silence and serenity it brought them. Of course, being who they were, they ended up drinking a little too much and found themselves in bed within twenty minutes. But even after that they'd stayed awake for hours, talking about everything and yet nothing at all. Their minds still fuzzy from the wine, they both had just spoke what they were thinking and feeling with absolutely no filter. It was rare moments like those that Rogue lived for, moments of absolute trust and love.

He moves a piece of blond hair away from Sting's eyes, then leans down and gently kisses his lips. A smile curls at the corner of Sting's mouth as his eyes flutter open. With sleepy, half-lidded eyes he hums out, "Mmm...morning babe."

Normally Rogue hated pet names, as they were embarrassing and awkward to him, but in this moment he simply found it endearing. "Good morning."

"Sleep okay?" Sting mumbles, pulling Rogue's body closer to his in a one-armed hug.

"Once you let me sleep," Rogue chuckles, running his fingers soothingly through Sting's hair. Suddenly turning serious, he carefully asks, "Uh...Sting? So...all is forgiven, right?" He bites down on his lip nervously. "I'm so sorry for being an asshole to you..."

Sting laughs. "Oh god, Rogue, stop stressing about it. That's in the past now, okay?" Resting his forehead against Rogue's and closing his eyes, he adds, "Besides, it was partially my fault you freaked out... I did a shit job of hiding my behavior."

Rogue smiles, all stress released from his chest. This moment, too, was reminding him of the way things used to be. Every morning they had nowhere to go, they would just cuddle in bed and talk for hours, only getting up when they were too hungry to stand it (or their Exceeds jumped on the bed). "I love you so much." Rogue didn't even realize he'd spoke until the words came out of his mouth.

A sideways grin spreads across Sting's face. "I love you more~"

They kiss briefly, chaste, innocent, and pure. It was the kind of kiss that always left Rogue feeling secure and loved wholeheartedly. In some ways, innocent little kisses were almost better than long, sensual ones. At least, in Rogue's opinion.

They lay there in silence for what seemed like ages, until Sting suddenly lets out a loud snort. "Oh my god."

"What?" Rogue frowns, slightly amused by Sting's strange expression.

"I was thinking we could spend the day in town sightseeing and shopping and stuff..." Sting opens his eyes slightly, tilting his head to see Rogue more clearly. "But we only have our dirty tuxes to wear..." He snorts again. "Just imagine walking around town in a wrinkly tuxedo that smells like sweat and wine. I mean, it's either that or walk around naked."

After a long moment of silence, the two truly look at each other. The quiet shatters as they both burst out into rambunctious laughter.

"Oh god," Rogue chokes. "We really didn't think this through, did we?"

"Do our plans ever work perfectly?" Sting snorts.

"No," Rogue wheezes, clutching his ribcage.

"We're honestly a disaster," Sting sighs fondly, caressing Rogue's cheek. "Sure, an incredibly sexy disaster, but still a disaster."

This only sets them off again, their laughter most likely pissing off their neighbors. Not that it mattered, as they were probably already furious at the noisy newly-engaged couple.

After wiping the laughter-induced tears from his eyes, Rogue snuggles into the crook of Sting's neck, breathing in his warm, relaxing scent. Sting's fingers slowly run through Rogue's hair, gently removing the tangles. They lay there as the sun moved higher up in the sky, leaking through the silky red curtains and spilling onto their faces.

"I wonder if they have clothes in the gift shop," Rogue mumbles into Sting's neck. "I think I'm going to go down there and look... I'll just throw on my suit for now..."

"Okay," Sting yawns. "Shower first?"

Rogue rolls his eyes, reluctantly sitting up. "What is it with you and showers?"

Sting says nothing, simply grinning mischievously as he props himself up on one elbow.

Rogue would remember that shower in the years to pass as one of the most childishly fun showers of his life. Trying to wake his groggy self up, he turns the water to extremely cold. Sting, who is the kind of person who tends to steam up the bathroom and fog up the mirror, changes the water to boiling hot the first chance he gets. The two end up playfully fighting over the water, trying to pull the other's hand off of the handle. It soon turns into a full-on shower war, with squirting shampoo at each other and throwing soap. The eventually end up laughing on the floor of the tiny shower, having slipped on the soap that had formed a thin layer on top of the porcelain.

With Sting lounging around in one of the hotel bathrobes, Rogue dresses back in the tuxedo shirt and pants and heads downstairs to the gift shop. There he buys a light blue tank top for Sting along with a pair of black and white checkered shorts, and a red t-shirt and black shorts for himself.

He buys a postcard and a pretty native flower to boot, figuring that they would make good gifts. The man at the desk sees the tuxedo and ring, then proceeds to congratulate Rogue and give him a free disposable picture lacrima "for capturing memories". After thanking the man profusely, Rogue heads back to the room.

"Here." Having returned with the clothes, Rogue passes Sting the outfit along with the flower.

Sting's eyes light up at the sight of the flower. His cheeks turn pink, a little flustered and at loss for words. For some reason the little gesture was incredibly thoughtful and touching. Rogue snaps a picture, the smile on Sting's face too wonderfully bright to pass up.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the town, laughing, buying souvenirs, and taking endless amounts of photos. With only two pictures left on the lacrima, a thousand jewel in their wallets, and way too many plastic shopping bags, the Twin Dragons head back to the guild.

"The last two pictures..." Sting begins once they reach their house.

"Should be of everyone's reaction," Rogue finishes for him, dropping the bag containing his tuxedo by the washer.

Sting laughs cheerfully, throwing a bag-covered arm over Rogue's shoulder. "You know me too well~"

"You need to put your stuff away," Rogue scolds with a loving tone, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"I will, I will," Sting claims, setting the bags down. "Let's go!"

"Lector and Frosch first," Rogue decides once they reach the Guild Hall. "Then we'll tell everyone else."

"If we tell even one person the whole guild will know in under ten minutes," Sting chuckles.

Rogue laughs slightly. "True." He pauses for a moment, his hand on the door. "But doesn't Yukino already know?"

"Not that it went successfully," Sting grins. "But yeah, she was a great help. After dealing with that homophobic bitch of a clerk, Yukino found a different jewelry store willing to make the rings." Stepping forward so he could take Rogue's hand, Sting places his other hand on the door. "Ready?"

Rogue smiles softly. "Always." The two of them push open the door together, their other hands still joined.

"Hey! We're back!" Sting calls out cheerfully.

"Welcome home." Rufus is the first to approach them. "Did your little vacation go well?"

Rogue nods, and Sting answers with an enthusiastic "yep!". They both greet their friends accordingly, all the while searching for the Exceeds and Yukino. After learning that they were out back under one of the trees, the Twin Dragons make their way outside.

"Oi! Yukino!" Sting shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Can you do us a favor and take a picture of their reactions?!"

Yukino's entire face lights up. "Oh, it worked!" she says excitedly. "I told you, Sting-sama! There was no reason to be nervous!" Turning to Rogue, she takes the photo lacrima from his hands. "Congratulations, you two! And did you like the restaurant, Rogue-sama?!"

"Legendary," Rogue smiles.

"Sting-kun?" The trio turns around to look at Lector and Frosch. "Is everything okay between you and Rogue-kun now?"

"Fro was worried," Frosch adds.

Rogue kneels down in the grass in front of the green Exceed, smiling warmly. "There's no need to be worried," he says gently, stroking Frosch's head. "In fact, we have some big news for you..."

Sting crouches down next to Rogue, directly in front of Lector. "You know how I've been really busy lately?" Both cats nod in reply. Sting sticks out his left hand, Rogue following suit. "You see these?" Sting asks softly. "These mean that we're gonna stay together forever..."

"You're getting married?!" Lector yelps, stunned. "That's...that's...!"

For a moment, worry floods through both Dragon Slayers. Did their Exceeds not approve?

"Awesome!" Lector finally shouts, a huge smile on his face. "I knew you could do it, Sting-kun!"

"Fro is happy too!"

Sting pulls everyone into a group hug, laughing happily. "That's what we hoped you'd say... If you two are happy, we are too."

Behind them, Yukino takes a picture.

The guild reacted as expected, with lots of screaming, crying, and singing (the last one was just Ogra.) it took maybe five minutes for the entire guild to start partying, drinking, and throwing rainbow confetti that Rufus somehow made with his magic. When Minerva came back from a job that evening, she was greeted by an extremely drunk Ogra. After asking him what the hell was going on, he shouts loudly, "Sting's pregnant!" then passes out.

This, of course, caused an uproar. While Rufus loudly and very drunkenly argues with the wall that Sting is a buffalo and can't get pregnant, Sting explains to Minerva the scenario. "I'm probably the most sober one here, and it's practically my party," Sting laughs.

Minerva raises an eyebrow. "Rogue is drunk?"

"Point taken," Sting laughs. "Although he got pretty tipsy last night... But that was wine. Wine is like the only alcohol he can stand." A deep frown etching onto his face, Sting continues on, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in forever... Excuse me, but I need to go find him."

Moving away from Minerva, Sting searches the entire guild for his fiancé. After having to gently remind many of his guildmates that he was, in fact, a guy and couldn't have children, he decides to check outside.

There he finds Rogue almost immediately. He is sitting under their favorite tree, gazing up at the stars. Sting sits down beside him, leaning against the tree trunk. "Too crazy in there for ya?"

Rogue makes a humming sound of approval in the back of his throat, then proceeds to rest his head on Sting shoulder. After a long moment of silence, he says softly, "Doesn't this remind you of something?"

"Loads of things." Sting's eyes move upwards towards the sky. "Our tenth kiss was under this tree."

"You count too?" Rogue chuckles, not sounding all that surprised.

Sting tilts his head back down, gently kissing Rogue. "That was 7,482."

"Lies," Rogue laughs. "We're at least 10 thousand."

"Nah, I lost track after about a hundred," Sting replies.

"I stopped after a hundred and one," Rogue counters smugly.

"Well, aren't you special?" Sting teases, pulling Rogue closer to him. The surprisingly warm night air and their body heat keeps them warm, as they are still wearing their casual clothes from the hotel.

"But no, that's not what I was thinking of," Rogue sighs.

"Our first night back here after the Games?"

"Mmhmm," Rogue smiles. "We just sat under this tree together, looking at the stars... We had so many things in the future to look forward too... For the first time in our lives...we were actually free and safe... And remembering that brings me so much happiness..."

He opens his eyes, looking up at Sting's face illuminated by the moonlight. "I'm glad we ended up where we are," he says softly, slowly intertwining his fingers with Sting's. "I wouldn't want to be engaged to anyone but you."

"I feel the same," Sting smiles. "And I always will..." Closing his eyes, he says softly. "I can't wait for our future together, Rogue..."

When they kissed in that moment, the moon bathes them in pure white light, as if the heavens were giving them a single blessing. For just a second, they swore they saw their dragons smiling down upon them from, proud of how far their precious children have come.

**Author's Note:**

> I really doubt I surprised many of you with the proposal, haha. I'm really bad at foreshadowing/hinting. I always give it away.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope it did justice~! This was a nightmare to edit... *sobs in corner* I hope you enjoyed my longest oneshot ever! X'D Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you~


End file.
